


adoration

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A is for Adoration, Body Image, Body insecurity, Insecurity, Josh loves Tyler, M/M, Reassurances, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a is for adoration





	adoration

Josh finds Tyler looking at his reflection. His shirt is off, and he's looking at his reflection in a mirror. His eyes look tired, and he's biting at his lip in what Josh recognises as an old nervous habit.

"Why do I not look beautiful, Josh?" Tyler's voice is soft and shaking sadly. "Why am I not beautiful?"

Josh just sighs and pulls his boyfriend into a hug, gently kissing his neck and running his hands up and down his sides. "You are beautiful, Tyler. You're beautiful just as you are. I love you," He says. "I adore you, Tyler. I adore you, I love you more than anything else in the world. You're beautiful just as you are."

And, in that minute, Tyler can believe him. Tyler does believe him.


End file.
